Passing Notes
by Whatever1
Summary: Erm .. sets of notes passed to and from the Marauders, Lily, and other students during school. Something I created out of boredom. I may add more chapters, but I'm not really sure. R&R, No flames please. :) MWPP time-ish !CHAP. 4 UP!
1. Potions Class

**Passing Notes

* * *

****A/N:** Err...just a silly little thing for you kiddies to enjoy. Kind of odd ... I got for this one day whenmy friend I (Danielle)were reading our collection of notes over the years (she doesn't throw them away)...and I was like .. hey, I could make a story like this! So yeah. Enjoy, or not. Just please no flames, or Sirius will being out using them to burn things, again.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling. What a sad day for me to realize this.

**Erm ... Another Rather Important Author's Note (E...A.R.I.A.N) --  
**An example of how the story goes:  
_**Lily** _to Remus would mean that everything italicized would be what Lily wrote, and everything underlined is was Remus wrote. Yeah.

* * *

**POTIONS CLASS**

**-----James **to _Lily-----_

**Your hair is pink.**

_That's because you 'accidentally' turned it that way._

**Your hair is pretty.**

_Unlike you._

**No need to be so mean, Lily Dearest.**

_I'm not mean, I'm just stating the obvious._

**Oh, I see. Do you like me?**

_Unlike a lot of brainless, shallow girls here....no, I do not like you._

**Aww..why not?**

_Because you--like Sirius over there (who has managed, somehow, to turn a poor kid bald)--, you have a big head. And I don't like big headedness._

**Is that a word?**

_Shut up._

**I'm not talking.**

_Then stop writing to me._

**Then stop writing back.**

_I'm trying not to, but you keep throwing little papers at me that say, 'HURRY UP' and 'WRITE BACK' on them. Damnit, Potter, I'm trying to concentrate._

**You're cute when you concentrate.**

_Do we have to go through this again?!?_

**Yes...I'm actually enjoying this.**

_You're unfathomable._

**You're so intellectual. **

_Wow, I'm stunned. I can hardly believe you can spell that._

**I try my hardest.**

_Will you leave me alone?_

**Will you go out with me?**

_No._

**Then, no, I will not leave you alone.**

_Potter, you are impossible._

**Why thank you.**

_Why is Stella Whisp staring at me?_

**Because I'm writing to you.**

_So why is she giving me an evil glare?_

**She's the president of the JPSB Club.**

_The what??!!?_

**The James Potter, Sirius Black Club! Haven't you ever heard of it?**

_You must be kidding. _

**I kid you not. Say...are you a member of it?**

_I wouldn't be caught dead in a club of such sort!_

**That's why I like you.**

_Because I don't swoon over the very sight of you? You have little chance with me, Potter._

**What are the chances?**

_One to a million. Sorry._

**So, I have a chance. **

_Err .. not really. Did you not read correctly? One to a million._

**Then I have hope! :-)**

_There are plenty of girls that like you, James, why me?_

**Because you're Lily. And you're cool and you're beautiful and you're funny and I like you lots.**

_Okay, well .. that wasn't the exact answer I was looking for._

**But it works. **

_Stop writing to me now. Or I'll charm you or something._

**Bye-bye, Lily My Dear.**

**

* * *

**

**----Sirius Black **to James Potter----

**Still stalking Lily?**

Don't write to me, Sirius.

**But I'm so BORED!**

Then, get on your table and start dancing. Or something.

**Last time I did that, I had to clean each corridor floor with a toothbrush. With no wands or magic!!!**

You still used it, Sirius.

**I don't feel like dancing anyways. I must be sick.**

You'll use anything for an excuse, won't you?

**Of course, Jamsie. It's called the art of...excusing. Or something. Like that.**

Sirius, you scare me. Go take a nap or something.

**Already have, but woke up due to ... I don't what I woke up to, but I did. **

Go back to sleep, then.

**I can't! Remus is poking me with his quill.**

Tell him to stop.

**Oh, good idea. You're brilliant.**

**

* * *

**

**----Sirius **to Remus----

**Dear Remy: Hullo.**

Sirius, you are sitting right next to me.

**Oh yeah. But can I still write to you?**

Erm, no ... you can _talk_ to me.

**But writing is so fun!**

Go bother someone else. Or I'll poke you again.

**Can I poke you back?**

No.

**Okay then. Bye.**

* * *

_----Lily _to **Sirius----**

_Sirius, will you please stop making kissy faces at me and James._

**Why?**

_Because you're so distracting. AND I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER._

**Oh ... suuure.**

_I DON'T!_

**Yes.**

_NO!_

**Why are you writing in capitals?**

_It symbolizes my SCREAMING._

**Ooooh! ....Yes you do.**

_I refuse to be part of this um ... conversation note thing anymore. I DON'T LIKE HIM._

**I never said you did.**

_Yes you did!_

**No.**

_Yes._

**No.**

_For crying out loud! Stop trying to hook us up, Sirius. James and I will never be a couple._

**Mm-hm.**

_Stop smirking! Gahhh!! You drive me insane, Sirius._

**You mean ... I drive you Siriusly Insane. Hahahahaha!**

_Erright .. bye now._

**Bye bye future Mrs. Potter. Yeehaww!**

_Wow. You scare me much._

**I kn**

(Unfortunately, the Professor found Sirius writing back in the note, and discovered Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black to be writing notes in his class. They were all given detentions. James and Sirius were ecstatic--they had to beat the record ... they _needed_ to beat it!--while Remus and Lily were not so happy about it. This concludes their notes in Potions Class.)

* * *

**A/N: Oddly different. Oh well Review now! Go ahead .. its calling out to you. **Try not to flame please, or Sirius will set your hair on fire with it. :o) 

**I don't know if I'm going to make another chapter or not. Maybe....we'll see.**


	2. Detention

**Passing Notes**

**A/N: **Ooh .. I got **18 **reviews. :-) You guys make me so happy. Ahh, well, I've decided to make another chapter because I've gotten some requests. This chapter doesn't quite satisfy me but you guys made me so happy. I'm so happy, seriously. I owe you all some hugs.

**Disclaimer: **If I was JK Rowling, I'd be reeeaall famous for being on FFNet. Sadly, I am not, she owns all HP Characters and such. Yay for her, Boo for me. :-(

* * *

**DETENTION  
**_(assignment -- write a 2000 word essay on the importance of Potions class; then write I WILL NOT PASS NOTES 200 times.)_

**-----James **to _Lily _(with **Sirius**)_-----_

**Ooooh ..... I'm soo-ooo-ooo bored!!**

_The Professor will catch us ... stop writing to me. _

**Nonsense, he's sleeping. Can you not hear his snores? It's like theres a party going on in his nose! Not to worry, Lilykins.**

_Don't call me Lilykins._

**Don't be in such a bad mood.**

_Stop writing to me._

**Then go to Hogsmeade with me next month.**

_No._

**Then I will keep writing to you until you say 'yes.'**

_You'll never get a yes._

**You never know, you might fall for my wit and charm. **

_Stop smiling at me!!!_

**I can see you are already falling for my smile. You're so cute when you're upset.**

_I won't be cute after I'm through with you!!_

**Is Jamesie stalking you?**

_What do you think? I need a restraining order with this boy..._

**SIRIUS! STOP READING OUR NOTES AND GIVE THE DAMN THING TO LILY.**

**Awww...but Prongsie!! I wanted to join in the fun!**

**I don't care ... why must you read every note that comes by you?**

**Because I feel like it, and I can. So har!**

**Har?**

_Don't give the paper back to ME. You guys were doing fine arguing amongst yourselves._

**Who said I wanted to talk to Sirius?**

**I can see where I'm not wanted.**

**Good.. be gone then.**

_That was a little cruel to do to your best mate._

**'Twas not cruel, flower. ****Will you go out with me? :D**

_No. Stop asking me. Do you ever listen?_

**I think it would be my turn to point out that there is nothing to listen to, as we are passing notes and not talking.**

_James, you tire me._

**I can't help it if you can't keep up. There's something on your face and body!!**

_Stop grinning, no there isn't._

**Yes there is, my eyes.**

_Wipe that smirk off your face. Okay, you got me...I've been in love with you for a long time, but I'm hiding it from everyone else._

**Really?**

_No. I was being sarcastic._

**You can't tell with notes. Come on Lily, every girl wants to date me!**

_I'm a girl aren't I? I don't want to date you, do I? Not every girl wants to date you, James._

**Obviously, or I'd be snogging you senseless in my dorm room, alone, with the lights off. ::cough:: **

_Potter...I really don't want to think about that. Ugh .. I will never go out with you and your big head._

**Care to deflate it?**

_It cannot be deflated. It's much too large._

**Hey, I happen to like my large head and it's charming, good-looking facial features.**

_Wow...And it gets bigger...I thought your head couldn'tget any larger. Obviously, I was wrong._

**So I cannot appreciate the good looks my mum and dad have given to me?**

_I cannot take much more. Sod off, James._

**Bye Lilsm. **

**

* * *

**

-----**Sirius** to _Lily _(with **James)**_-----_

**Are you guys .... together yet? Yes?**

_No, Sirius, we are not._

**Such a shame.**

_No, not really. Finish your assignment....everyone writes to me .. I'd like to get this done._

**YOU haven't been working on it. You were much too involved in talking to Jamesie.**

_Stop winking at me. _

**I'm just trying to hint at you.**

_Hint at what?_

**That you and James would be perfect for each other.**

_I don't feel that way._

**Oh come on, you must feel something for his ... charm and intellect.**

_You must be joking. He's desperate and he tries too hard and the only thing he loves is himself and his looks._

**I DO NOT! AND I AM NOT DESPERATE. I can get any girl I want, but I have to choose someone as resistant as you, Lilydear.**

**James, you are such a hypocrite. And no, you cannot get any girl you want, because all the girls want me. Go away. As you implied to me, 'No one wants to talk to you.'**

**Of course you want to talk to me. I am James, after all. Everyone wants to talk to me.**

_See what I mean? There goes his arrogance again. His head is so big, and yours is too, Sirius._

**You don't think he is adorable?**

**Yeah, I'm adorable, am I not?**

_You're not helping with the big-headedness issue, Sirius._

**Oh, right. Go away James.**

**No.**

_I'll do you all a favor and rip this note up. Don't write to me anymore. I'm trying to finish._

**I love you, too.**

**Is she not talking to us anymore?**

_

* * *

_

**------Sirius** to Remus (with **James)**-----

**You're actually doing your work?! ::gasp::**

I'd like to finish, Sirius. Leave me alone.

**You amaze me. Actually doing your work.**

I'm almost done, too. So stop sending me bloody notes in that paper airplane thing.

**Detention is so boring though! ... wait a minute, you're almost done?!??**

**Remus is almost done?!?**

**Look who decides to read notes that come his way.**

**I'm bored, though.**

**Aren't we all? Reeemmuuus?**

What?

**I don't know. **

**Sirius, you're drooling. On your desk.**

**Mmph. Happens all the time. I need another girlfriend.**

**I think you've already dated every girl, 3rd year and up. Besides Lily.**

**Oh... should I go for the 2nd years then?**

Sometimes I just don't understand you, Sirius.  
DO. NOT. WRITE. BACK.

---

(Remus and Lily managed to finish their detention assignment. As for James and Sirius--they are probably still trying to finish it right now.)

* * *

**A/N: **Another rather....interesting thing. Yeah. Now review...again. :D Not as satisfying .. but boredom somtimes gets to you. 

**Thank-You's: **I most definitely _have _to thank all my reviewers. I'm squealing in glee.  
**Sammy **(You added me in favorite authors and stories! ::dies:: Thank you so much); **Carly; Cherry Chalk **(That's a brilliant idea! My friends and I have actually put them in pencil cases and passed them around. They'll never know.); **Freckleface247; BabyD4Lyfe **(I'm in your fav. stories, yipee!)**; HarrysAnEmoKid **(I used your idea for the detention thing, hehe, thank you for reviewing :-D)**; Ana; Alicia; Insanity-for-two **(Ahhh! Again, I'm added to a fav. stories list. You make me smile. :-D)**; Forever-FallenAngel; xLorix; LilyEvansPotter4456; KMK; cariemnneayra **(Favorite stories list,it makes me happy!)**; SweetSouthernGal **(The notes are very interesting to read, months and years later. We had some err .. very innapropriate stuff written in some. At least we barely ever got caught! XP); **PhoebeLightning **(Thank you for the review and adding me to your favorite stories list. I need a hug.); **bigsmileygirl3; **and** Alicia**

**NOW GO REVIEW! --but no flames please ;-)--**


	3. History of Magic Class

**Passing Notes**

**A/N: **Third chapter. :o) I thought that I would make it and then put both stories up. This is going to be a very quick chapter from James to Lily. Oh, and by the way, I am only going to add to this when ... I need inspiring or I'm bored, okay? And lots of reviews inspire me! ::cough cough:: ;-)

**Disclaimer: **I am so obviously not Jo Rowling. Darn.

* * *

**HISTORY OF MAGIC  
James **to _Lily_

**Can Binns get any older? **

_He's a ghost, James._

**Yeah, but he must've been really old when he died. Look at him. And those wrinkles. Ew**

_Do you enjoy making fun of physical appearances?_

**Sometimes. Especially when they're old, like Binns. **

_I can't believe you._

**What????!? Even Remus is falling asleep with that droning, monotonous voice of his.**

_Change subject, please. Something that won't land us with detention. And preferably not about a Professor, either._

**Sorry. Um...you're looking quite dazzling in your outfit today.**

_I wear the same kind of robe everyday... and I didn't want you to _**_hit_ _on me_**

**Aww why not?**

_Like I said hundreds of times. I DO NOT LIKE YOU JAMES POTTER._

**Oh, come on. One of these days we might just have a baby boy and get married.**

_Don't write to me._

**But Lils -- I have composed some notes for you.**

_Amuse me._

**Do you want to see them?**

_No, I'd rather not._

**Okay, here they are ::**

**4 Reasons Lily Should Date James.  
1. I'm looking really good.  
2. I saved a smile for you if you say yes -- a special smile.  
3. You're looking really swell.  
4. We were meant for each other.**

_James, I cannot believe this._

4 Reasons Lily Will Not Date James  
1. You're conceited.  
2. You have a big head with an even bigger ego.  
3. You're shallow.  
4. You think all the girls in school want you. And 'tis not true, Potter.

**Nice, Lily-Dear.**

_That should explain some things. Before you try to hit on me, at least don't talk about yourself everytime._

**Splendid idea!**

_I don't like you._

**I know.**

_Then why try?_

**Because you're Lily and you're a challenge and challenges are fun.**

_So I'm a game of yours, huh? Amusing._

**No!! I meant that ... I dunno what I meant.**

_So you don't know why you like me?_

**I know you're beautiful and smart and funny and being a challenge makes it all better.**

_You scare me a lot._

**I think I'm starting to scare myself. So...How about the Three Broomsticks, me and you, next month?**

(Lily managed to take the note and rip it up. Again.)

* * *

**A/N: **Simple. Short. Unsatisfying, but satisfying. If that made any sense. Review please, and again, no flames. :-) 


	4. Transfiguration Class fluffyish&poems!

**Passing Notes**

**A/N: **.. I'm so sorry. I haven't updatesd this is over three weeks! Ahhh! I seem to have come over a HUGE case of writer's block. It happened while I was pre-writing one of my stories (which hasn't gotten past the first chapter, as of now) .. when I just suddenly had nothing to write. So I sat there and stared at the screen until my mom yelled at me about radiation. I've also been _reading_ stories instead of _writing. _Heh. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, and I will_ try_ to keep updated. I have a bunch of story plans all .. planned out in my notebook, and I alsohave little notes on a different page when I suddenly get an idea. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner .. but I will try to keep up now! (Reviewing also helps me type faster :D )

**Disclaimer: ... **If you haven't got that **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters in any way,**then I don't know when you _ever_ will.

* * *

**TRANSFIGURATION  
**Sirius and **James**

Mr. Padfoot would like to request Mr. Prongs to write notes to him.

**Mr. Prongs would like to know why the hell Mr. Padfoot is asking when he's going to be sending notes, anyways.**

Mr. Padfoot would like to acknowledge Mr. Prongs's good point.

**Mr. Prongs wou ... oh nevermind. Waddya want?**

I dunno. What do you want?

**You're the one who wrote to me, Sirius.**

Ooohh .. yeaahh .. right. Hehe.

**Seriously, what do you want?**

... Siriusly!

**Really now, you need to mature.**

As if you are! Only to impress your dear Lilykins over there ... loooveee

**Wow .. stop batting your eyelashes. It's weird.**

Errm .. James, you should check out your hair.

**I know, isn't it soft and just perfect? I love it. So soft, just the right style. It's great.**

Oh shut up, you prat! I mean, look in a mirror or something.

**Why?**

Ahh .. no reason. You wouldn't be able to handle it, anyways.

**... give me your mirror. **

**... holy ....**

No need to scream, damn! And you fell out of the chair. Priceless. Priceless.

**I suppose you thought it would be funny to turn my hair green. The whole bloody class is staring at me!**

Well it wasn't ME. Why must you be so quick to assumptions?

**Oh, you're right. I know for a fact that it was Snivellus ... and I KNOW THAT HE IS READING OVER MY SHOULDER AND AFTER CLASS I AM GOING TO HEX HIM UNTIL HE BEGS FOR MERCY.**

That made him run quite far away. Just go ahead and hex him now! Why wait until after class?

**Because I'm merciful and I will make him wait it out through class.**

Or maybe it's because Lily's right over there and you don't want her to hate you anymore then she does.

**One, NO, It's not about Lily. And two, Lily does not hate me. She is madly in love with me and is too afraid of commitment and too afraid to show how much she cares for me.**

It's about Lily. Don't be caught up in denial now.

**No, it's not.**

Yes, it is.

**No.**

Yes.

**Why are you so impossible?**

You happen to be quite impossible also.

**You drive me crazy sometimes.**

The way you drive Lily crazy.

**What do you want of me?**

I don't know. Prove that you're not w-h-i-p-p-e-d.

**I AM NOT WHIPPED.**

Sure. Prove it.

**And how would I do that?**

Hex Snape .. in front of her face. They're right there by each other anyways. Now GO.

**McGonagall is teaching.**

Why should that matter? It's only a detention.

**Fine. I'm going to make him bald.**

**Happy?**

Lovely. Nice choice of words, also.

**Well, Lily's furious. Thanks to you.**

She isn't yours, mate. Besides, you got another detention. One more step forward to the all-time school record! YES!

**Oh hell, Lily just sent me a note.**

Ask her out then. You do enough times, already.

**Shut up.**

* * *

_Lily _to **James**

_What the bloody hell was that?!?!_

**..I do not know what you are talking about, madear.**

_Don't play stupid with me, Potter. ...Wait, you don't have to play stupid, you already are._

**Ouch.**

_What do you think you were doing being ... so ...cruel to Severus?_

**It wasn't cruel, Lily love. It was an elementary prank.**

_He's bald with little green spots on his skin. I'd consider that cruel._

**It should grow back by next week! At least we know he doesn't have lice! .. He turned my hair GREEN! **

_Oh, the world is over. All you could've done was turn it back to your old colorand let it go._

**Good point. Well, the past is in the past.**

_That was a mere two minutes ago!_

**... which would be in the past.**

_You're absurd._

**Why do we always call each other certain adjectives? Oh well .. you're beautiful.**

_You're hopeless._

**You're clever.**

_You're a bloody moron._

**Ahh .. you lose. See, 'bloody' is an adjective, yet 'moron' is a noun.**

_We weren't playing a game._

**Oh? It seemed like one.**

_Your mind works in mysterious ways._

**Indeed it does. Alas, I have written you a poem!**

_You sound like Dumbledore._

**Would you like to read my poem?**

_I'll pass, thank you._

**Too bad--**

**Roses are red  
So is Lily's hair  
Her arse looks good  
And I think I'll stare **

_... wow. I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at my arse, James._

**You called me James.**

_Did I? I don't think I did._

**The proof is up there. Go ahead and look at it.**

_I don't recall writing 'James' on the parchment._

**Hey, you scribbled it out! That's like ... lying. **

_No I didn't._

**Yes, you did.**

_Okay, I did. And it was a one-time mistake._

**I think I charmed youso muchwith my poem, to the extent of a first-name basis.**

_I'd hardly consider "so I'm gonna stare at your arse" as something charming, Potter._

**Oh really? Then why'd you call me James? I'm suprised you even know that is my name.**

_I accidentally wrote 'James' instead of 'Potter' .. get a grip. It's not that exciting._

**It is to me.**

_I wonder how excited you'd be if I called you by your full name._

**I'd swoon for you, love.**

_Why do I always write to you?_

**You can't resist my humor and charm?**

_No._

**So .. no, you can't resist my humor and charm?**

_I meant -- NO, that isn't correct._

**Oh. Would you like to read another poem?**

_Not really._

**Too bad.**

_Not again ..._

**You know you love it:**

**I want to snog you in a room  
I want to be your future groom  
I want to snog you in a house  
I want to see you without a blouse  
I want to snog you during class  
And I love your perfect, round ... eyes.  
...And I want to snog you lots more. **

_You seem to have an obsession with me and the idea of snogging me. And my arse. The last part doesn't even go with the whole rhythm and rhyming thing._

**But I do love your perfect, round.. eyes. **

_You're so odd._

**Are we back to the adjective game? Because I have plenty more.**

_Be quiet._

**I'm not talking.**

_Why must you always say that?_

**Why do you always say no when I ask you out?**

_Because I don't like you._

**But you don't hate me.**

_Hate is a strong word .. I .. dislike you._

**Oh well, enough for me.**

_Why do you have to be so difficult?_

**Er .. I don't know, actually. **

_Class is about to end._

**All the more reason to share with you one, last poem.**

_Spare me, please._

**You seem to enjoy them.**

_I DO NOT!!!_

**Dear Lily,  
This isn't really a poem  
But I just wanted to tell you  
that from the first time I  
saw you at the train station,  
you took my breath away.**

( And then class ended, and all talk of beating Snape (who had ran out as fast as he could, whimpering) had become forgotten. Lily still thought James was an arrogant, bigheaded prat .. butthat was the still the sweetest thing anybody had ever told her .. or at least, _written_ to her.)

* * *

.. I felt majorly _fluffy_ today .. it must be something in the air (Valentine's Day Bugs, perhaps?) _Ahh_ .. long time, no update. Again, sorry. But at least I managed to _make_ another chapter, riiight? :-) .. If there is another one-two weeks of no updates, it's because of two weeks of MEAP testings, but I _should_ update by next week. 

**Thank You's: PhoebeLightning, lt, thepoweroflove, Person who likes your story, snowywintertales, HarrysAnEmoKid, Cherry Chalk **( heh .. if the teachers in our school haven't figured out our trick, they will be soon. _everyone_ does it now. oh, and i know that Lily could've added maybe .. lots .. but I was being lazy. :-p Thanks for reviewing! ), **LKTB **(Nothing Lily can do will keep James away heh, thank you for adding me to your favorites! :o)

**Thanks again for all my_ lovely_ reviews! No go review, again .. but no flames, either. :o)**


End file.
